


All I can do is dream

by RegallyWickedThirteen



Series: Deckerstar [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegallyWickedThirteen/pseuds/RegallyWickedThirteen
Summary: Neither Chloe or Lucifer can truly believe that they made it back to each other so they vow to make every single moment special.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Deckerstar [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514711
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	All I can do is dream

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 2020 everyone! 
> 
> It starts off angsty but ends up as pure smut so bare with! 
> 
> Some shout outs to Miranda because I am missing it after seeing the birthday show yesterday.

According to her fitbit Chloe had managed to sleep a full two hours of uninterrupted sleep, the longest she’d managed since that night. 

_ That night being the night when Lucifer had stood on his balcony, trying desperately to be strong, while she was willing the tears to stay away.  _

_ He’d brought her in closer, both of their lips meeting in a deep heated kiss, delaying reality for a moment.  _

_ He’d stopped time once before. He could do it again. He didn’t.  _

_ A flap of his wings and he was gone.  _

She pushed the covers off and plodded into the kitchen, absentmindedly putting the coffee machine on, it was a routine, one she’d come accustomed to, if not comfortable in. 

She clutches the bullet necklace and knows sometimes you gotta have faith. Yes she is aware of the irony. 

The following night she dreamed of him, it was a common dream. She’s in his arms, his lips taste of the wine they’d just shared, they’re smiling, content, then she turns around, to hold him tighter and he’s gone. 

Whenever she wants him, needs him, all she can do is dream. 

///

She’s been assigned a new detective, she’s not entirely sure why, Lucifer invented his role, the lady - Tilly is nice enough, she supposes, but she insists on making up words (tremendulant and brillo pads, Ella gets on with her brilliantly) and insists on saying bare with every time she looks up something on her phone. Lucifer would hate her. 

///

Maze and Ella had encouraged her to go on a date and while the guy, a chef- Gary, was nice enough, sweet, caring a, bit of a dork, he wasn’t Lucifer. She wasn’t ready to move on quite yet, partly because she still expected him to turn up again. 

///

It’s a few days later when she’s lamenting and moping and just generally missing him when she swears she hears his voice. It can’t be. No way. 

Still she turns and then sure enough it’s him. Lucifer, waving and grinning like an idiot. 

She doesn’t question how, or care that she looks crazy running down the street to meet him, she just cares that it’s him. He’s back. 

Their kiss is electric. Both are reluctant to break it but what they want more is to continue this reunion in private. 

They spend the walk to the penthouse hopelessly gazing into each others eyes. 

///

As soon as the elevator doors close their longing gives way to the lust, their jackets shrugged off, their shirts ripped off, they pull each other closer, lips locking this time both of them fighting for dominance, for more, both half of them still convinced that this is another dream, crueler than the last. 

Chloe feels Lucifer’s stubble on her neck, she’s going to have to wear turtlenecks for a week. She doesn’t care. 

///

As the elevator doors open Lucifer takes the opportunity to lift her bridal style, causing a small yelp and a giggle. She’s acting like a teenager. 

They slow down because well not even the devil can keep going all night at this pace, and they both intend to make this last. 

She’d dreamed what it would be like to have sex with Lucifer. She’d underestimated him. 

He took his time, kissing every inch of her body, gently parting her thighs, tracing her clit first with his finger, then his tongue. He was going to kill her, and from the smirk on his face after he already knew that. 

He returned this time, taking more time before smiling at her and asking “ Are you sure” 

“Lucifer fuck me now or so help me God” 

“Please do not bring my father into this” 

His father was God. The devil had given her the best orgasms of her life. What even was her life. 

He felt so good, she’d never felt so full. 

If she wasn’t in a haze she’d probably be embarrassed by how quickly at how quickly she came. She wasn’t. 

“Well detective, did that fulfill all your wildest desires” 

His voice. 

“Most of them...but there’s still time” she laughed

“First, time for me to fulfill some of your desires” 

Lucifer gulped before gasping as Chloe’s rubbed up and down his length. 

They spent the night fulfilling as many desires as possible. 

**Author's Note:**

> I often avoid writing smut so I hope this was okay, comments and kudos are such fun!!


End file.
